Diario de un Asesino en Serie
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Tuve que hacerlo. Ella me descubrió y no tuve otra alternativa que arrancarle la vida a ambas. Tengo que concentrarme y descansar esta noche. Cerca del amanecer, tengo un juicio por asesinato, y yo soy el juez.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece.

A/N: La primera parte de esta historia lleva escrita hace más de un año... y no me había atrevido a subirla. Hoy he decidido que es hora de hacerlo. Comentarios **con respeto** serán apreciados.

* * *

**Diario de un Asesino en Serie**

Prólogo

Tuve que hacerlo. Ella me descubrió y no tuve otra alternativa que arrancarle la vida a ambas. Sufrí mucho. Lloré poco. No me agrada llorar porque lo considero algo inútil. Una persona puede llorar un mar y aún así no es suficiente. Siempre se queda una gran roca dentro del pecho, un vacio en el interior y una pena en el corazón.

No me voy a poner nostálgico ahora. No es momento de. Tengo que concentrarme y descansar esta noche. Cerca del amanecer, tengo un juicio por asesinato, y yo soy el juez.


	2. Parte 1: Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece.

* * *

**Diario de un Asesino en Serie**

Capítulo 1

¿Y quien dijo que asesinar es sencillo? Es cuestión de práctica. Es un proceso largo de duro aprendizaje. Son muchos los pasos a seguir y hay que ser muy cauteloso con cada uno de ellos.

Cuando estás a punto de hacerlo sientes la desesperación de realizar el acto y eso te hace actuar quizás un poco brusco, bruto. A esto se une el miedo de que no te atrapen en el momento, el miedo de que dejes evidencia que te inculpe, entre tantas cosas más.

Siempre el asesinato más difícil es el primero, por muchas razones.

Si eres un principiante, lo mejor es estar atento a las siguientes cosas: Ten cuidado de la relación que tengas con la víctima (si es un completo extraño, mejor); el tiempo (el mejor momento para realizarlo es por la madrugada, cuando la mayoría de las personas están durmiendo); las herramientas (necesitarás un buen par de guantes gruesos, ya que los delgados, se pueden romper y dejar huellas digitales. No uses herramientas que te pertenezcan, cómpralas con dinero en efectivo al menos un mes antes de realizar el asesinato y deshazte de los recibos); es inteligente tener una coartada y que tengas evidencia en ella; la huida (No utilices un auto. La mejor manera de huir de una escena es con una bicicleta. Te ayudará a pasar por caminos angostos e irás de prisa.)

. . .

Yo tenía muy clara mi primera víctima. Una hermosa joven rubia que vivía cerca de mi casa en Malibú. Siempre que observaba a esa chica, sentía una tormenta en mi estomago que me causaba descontrol absoluto sin saber el por qué.

Tenía todo fríamente calculado en mi cabeza. Solo necesitaba un acompañante, un cómplice.

No podía hacerlo solo por más que quisiera. Al menos, no esa vez.

Olvar Tanner era un hombre perverso. Podía ver en sus ojos el hambre de un tigre deseoso de acechar y devorar a una deliciosa presa. A pesar de ser un policía seguidor de la ley y con apariencia fuerte, era vulnerable como un bebé en cuestión psicológica.

Lo conocí a finales de 1997 por medio de un cliente mío. Al descubrir su debilidad, pensé que sería una buena herramienta para realizar mi primer acto, así que decidí acercarme a él y convertirme en su _amigo. _

Meses después, en el 1998, cuando ya veía que nuestra relación de amistad era lo suficientemente fuerte, le hice el ofrecimiento.

El hombre abrió los ojos y me miró con expresión de asombro.

"_¿Qué me dices?" _Me preguntó el policía con voz entrecortada.

"_Digo yo… que se vería… hermosísima…."_

"_No. Si ya te entendí." _Dijo el hombre colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

"_Entonces, ¿qué dices?" _Le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos de forma tranquila.

"_Me estás pidiendo que sea participe de…"_

"_Si." _Contesté de inmediato asintiendo.

"_Soy policía." _Dijo con aparente seguridad.

"_¿Y?" _Pregunté pestañeando._ "Se lo mucho que deseas a esa chica…." _

"_¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Sabes la magnitud de lo que me estás pidiendo?"_

Bajé la vista disimulando vergüenza.

"_Tienes razón. Discúlpame. No debí pedirte eso." _Dije sin alzar la vista en ningún momento._ "Eh… hablamos después." _Añadí mirándolo por encima del hombro y me dispuse a retirarme.

"_¡Hey! ¡Espera!" _Me gritó y caminó hacia mí a toda prisa.

"_¿Si?" _Me detuve y me volteé para mirarlo.

"_¿Lo harás?" _Preguntó en voz baja, pero algo excitada luego de mirar a todos lados.

"_¿Qué tú crees?" _Le pregunté con seriedad.

"_Puedo arrestarte." _Dijo bajando la voz aún más.

"_Sé que no lo harás."_

El policía me miró tomando un bocado de aire y mirando a todos lados con algo de desesperación.

"_Quiero estar ahí." _Dijo al fin.

Asentí con una sonrisa suave_._

"_Lo haré esta noche." _Dije con voz grave.

"_¿Tan rápido?" _Preguntó casi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Si. ¿Para qué esperar?" _

Comencé a alejarme nuevamente dejándolo aturdido, me paré en seco por segunda vez y volví caminando hacia él.

"_Necesitamos una llave maestra. ¿Podrías conseguir una?" _Pregunté con suavidad.

"_Claro."_

"_No te arrepentirás." _Le dije señalándolo con el dedo índice y sonriéndole grandemente.

. . .

Esa noche llegué a mi casa. Subí las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Me asomé al cuarto de mi hija y la miré con ternura. Estaba dormida. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. La besé con suavidad en la frente y la arropé. Observé cómo se movió para acomodarse y me levanté para salir de la habitación.

Caminé hacia mi cuarto a la vez que me soltaba la corbata. Abrí la puerta y vi a mi mujer sentada en la cama en ropa interior. Leía un libro.

"_Buenas noches." _La saludé con voz ronca mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"_Te ves cansado." _Dijo Ángela mientras cerraba el libro y lo colocaba a un lado en la cama.

"_Lo estoy." _Dije sentándome a su lado y acariciándole el cabello con ternura mientras la miraba a los ojos sonriéndole con suavidad.

"_¿Ya te duchaste?" _Pregunté con dulzura_._

"_Te estaba esperando." _Me contestó de igual manera_._

"_Mmmm… Interesante." _Contesté con sonrisa juguetona y me le acerqué para besarla en los labios.

La tomé en mis brazos y caminé hacia el baño torpemente mientras nos reíamos entre besos.

Hicimos el amor bajo el agua.

Se quedó dormida desnuda en mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello aún húmedo. Olía a lavanda. Besé con suavidad su frente y me levanté con cuidado para no despertarla.

Caminé hacia el closet y busqué ropa; pantalón crema, camisa blanca, zapatos marrones. Saqué una mochila preparada para la ocasión. La tenía en una caja marrón en la parte superior del closet.

La coloqué en mi espalda y miré a mi esposa por última vez. Suspiré profundo. Estaba nervioso. Si las cosas salían mal, lo perdería todo.

. . .

Me encontré con Olvar en su segunda casa, la cual tenía para alquiler, pero que en ese momento estaba vacía.

"_¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?" _Pregunté seriamente mientras soltaba la mochila encima del sofá de la sala, la abría y comenzaba a sacar la ropa color negra y los instrumentos que utilizaría.

"_Si." _Contestó con excitación.

Cuando me volteé para mirarlo, noté que ya estaba listo. Vestía completamente de negro y llevaba una media negra en la cabeza.

"_Te preparaste bien." _Le dije sonriendo.

Me cambié la ropa de inmediato en plena sala. Aunque yo parecía estar tranquilo, la verdad es que las manos me temblaban y el corazón me latía a mil por hora.

Colocarme los guantes de cocina fue todo un sublime procedimiento.

"_¿Guantes de cocina? ¿En serio?" _Me preguntó con incredulidad el policía.

"_Relájate. Sé lo que hago." _Dije con seriedad.

Lo miré de reojo por un momento. El hombre estaba aterrorizado. Detuve lo que estaba haciendo y lo miré seriamente.

"_¿Estás conmigo en esto o no?" _Le pregunté con algo de molestia.

"_Si. Lo estoy… es solo que…" _Dijo con inseguridad Tanner.

"_Relájate. Ya te dije que se lo que estoy haciendo."_

Nos fuimos en el auto de policía de Olvar. Se estacionó a dos cuadras de la residencia de la chica. Vivía la mayor parte del tiempo sola. Sus papás y hermanos la visitaban solo los fines de semana, cosa que nos hacia las cosas más fáciles.

Con la llave maestra, abrí la puerta de la terraza de la residencia. Caminamos en la oscuridad de la sala de estar. Yo podía escuchar la respiración de mi cómplice.

"_Cálmate." Susurré _en voz baja sin mirar hacia atrás.

"_Lo siento. Es que es…" _Escuché su voz desesperada.

"_Lo sé." _

Subimos las escaleras con sigilo y caminé despacio hacia la habitación principal seguido por Tanner.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud y observé la pared. Entre despacio a la habitación. Miré hacia mi lado derecho y vi la cama. La chica dormía plácidamente en ella. Sus cabellos lisos y rubios descansaban con suavidad en la almohada. Vestía un camisón de dormir se seda color perlado el cual hacia un hermoso contraste con el color blanco de las sábanas. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y tragué hondo. Todo era hermoso. Perfecto.

Me acerqué con lentitud. Tanner me miraba con desesperación. Movía las manos incesantemente.

"_Me quedaré en la puerta." _Dijo en voz baja.

Yo llevé mi dedo índice a mis labios en señal de que se quedara en silencio.

Toqué su cabello y cerré los ojos imaginando sentirlo, pues con los guantes puestos me era imposible. Ella se movió suavemente y al hacerlo, su camisón dejó a la visibilidad parte de uno de sus senos.

Abrí la boca un poco y me mordí el labio inferior. Esta vez agarré en mi puño el cabello de la chica. Me trepé en la cama de inmediato quedando de rodillas y a ahorcadas encima de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el contacto repentino y brusco, y al encontrarse con mi rostro, comenzó a hiperventilar de miedo. Sus ojos reflejaban terror. Al parecer quería gritar, pero nada salía de su garganta.

Levanté entre la oscuridad el cuchillo y en ese momento la chica sacó un grito de desesperación el cual ahogué colocando mi otra mano fuertemente en su boca.

Intentó forcejear conmigo, pero no logró escapar.

Nunca dejé de mirar sus ojos mientras realizaba los primeros cortes en su torso. Ella se retorcía de dolor y desesperación. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas incontrolablemente. El éxtasis en mi era enorme. Era como llegar al orgasmo sin tener sexo.

La apuñaleé varias veces. Las necesarias para que detuviera su lucha en mi contra.

Pude apreciar en sus ojos como su vida iba desapareciendo con lentitud.

La abrí en canal, desde el pecho hasta el ombligo, sin vacilar.

Me levanté de la cama con el cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano y la observé desde pies de distancia.

Mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, mi ropa, todo.

Miré a Tanner que estaba en la puerta. Observaba la escena con la boca abierta. Sabía que se lo había disfrutado todo aunque a la vez estaba nervioso.

A la vez realizado el primer asesinato, sonríes de satisfacción. Y quieres dejar esa sonrisa plasmada en algún rincón. ¿Qué mejor que en la pared de la habitación y con la sangre de tu víctima?

Me acerqué a mi mujer, a mi esposa, a mi primera víctima, y llené tres dedos de mi mano derecha con la sangre en sus vísceras.

Caminé hacia la pared que daba justo a la puerta, donde se encontraba Tanner, y dibujé una hermosa cara sonriente en ella.

El entró a la habitación y se acercó a la chica. Se arrodilló en la cama y la observó desde muy cerca. La tocó, la acarició. Se llenó los guantes de sangre de ella. Creo que por un momento sintió envidia de no haber sido él el que le había arrancado la vida.

Salimos del lugar como mismo entramos. Quemé mi ropa con toda la evidencia que resultara incriminatoria y regresé a mi casa con mi familia.

Al otro día en las portadas de los periódicos se leía la noticia del asesinato de la chica. Disfruté leyendo los reportajes y viendo el miedo y el terror que sembró el asesinato.

Todo salió perfecto.

Olvar Tanner me llamó por teléfono excitado al ver todo el revuelo que se había formado. Estaba contento. Estaba feliz. Lo había disfrutado.

Tiempo después, lo atraparon por haber dejado evidencia en la escena del crimen, el muy imbécil.

Le hice una visita a la cárcel con la intención hipnotizarlo para que al menos no me reconociera como Red John. Dos años después de su juicio, (donde afirmó que había sido cómplice de Red John, pero nadie le creyó) tuve una conversación con un preso e hice que lo asesinara a cambio de dinero, ya que me llegaron comentarios de que estaba hablando sobre lo sucedido en la carcel.

. . .

Luego de que realizas lo deseado y ver que todo está en orden. Estás un tiempo tranquilo, quizás semanas, quizás meses. En mi caso fue más de un año.

Seguí con mi vida normal. Seguí trabajando. Seguí siendo esposo y padre como si nada hubiese sucedido, aunque siempre el recuerdo estaba en mi mente.

Luego ese sentimiento de satisfacción desapareció. Así es. Desaparece y vuelves a experimentar esas ganas terribles de tener a una nueva víctima bajo tu cuerpo mirándote con terror e implorando clemencia desesperadamente.

Sentirte poderoso.

Lo haces por segunda vez.

Mientras más complejo, más excitante. Mientras más excitante, más complejo quieres que sea. El placer del sexo no se compara con el placer de matar. Es una sensación indescriptible. Sientes la adrenalina correr a millón por tus venas.

En el 2001, encontré mi tercera víctima; Janet Peak.

Estuve asechándola varios meses. Estudié sus movimientos, sus salidas diarias. La chica vivía con Carter Peak, quien estaba siempre en la casa. El hombre era un militar retirado con una pierna amputada desde la guerra del golfo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Así que solo esperé el momento perfecto y fui a su casa a poseer mi tercera víctima.

Le arranqué la vida a Janet de igual manera en la que se lo hice a mis primeras dos víctimas, pero en el laundry de la residencia.

Esa noche tuve un inconveniente.

El pobre diablo lisiado de Carter Peak me atrapó justo cuando acababa de cometer el asesinato y comenzaba a desnudar a Janet.

Me volteé y ahí estaba, de pie, a punto de atacarme el muy maldito.

Nos liamos en una pelea. Saqué mi cuchillo y se lo enterré cruelmente y hasta el fondo en varias ocasiones en el estomago.

Hiperventilando, lo vi caer al suelo mirándome en la oscuridad. Soltó un chillido terrorífico y quedó inmóvil boca arriba en el piso. Ahora solo se escuchaba el sonido de mi respiración irregular. Miré mi camisa rasgada, el tipo me causó una herida leve en un brazo. Había sangre mía en su mano y en su ropa. Tenía que deshacerme del cuerpo. Debía hacerlo si no quería dejar muestras de mi ADN.

Agarré al hombre ya muerto y me lo coloqué en el hombro y espalda. Salí con el de la residencia y lo metí en el baúl de un auto que alquilé.

Conduje hasta un centro comercial en Cloverville y lo enterré. Me quité la ropa y la quemé como hice las primeras veces.

Mi teléfono celular sonó varias veces. Ni siquiera me detuve a mirar quien era. Simplemente lo ignoré.

. . .

Esa noche llegue a mi casa completamente agotado. Mi mujer me esperaba sentada en la cama. Era la una de la madrugada.

"_¿Qué haces despierta?"_ Le pregunté con asombro al entrar a la habitación.

Ella se asustó al verme. Yo me veía mal. Tenía tierra en todas partes y se podía notar la sangre en la camisa.

"_Dios mio, Patrick. ¿Estás bien?" _

Se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia mí.

"_Si. Lo estoy."_ Dije asintiendo y levantando una mano a la altura de mi pecho.

"_¿Qué te paso?" _Preguntó mirando mi brazo y tocándolo con suavidad. "_Estuve llamándote. Estaba preocupada."_

"_Tuve… me asaltaron." _

"_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?"_

Antes de entrar a la casa, hice que desapareciera mi billetera y algunas pertenencias que estaban en mi auto.

Al día siguiente, fuimos al cuartel a hacer la denuncia.

Luego de eso, fui más cuidadoso escogiendo mis víctimas. Y también en no salir nunca herido ni lastimado para no dejar evidencias ni preocupar a mi familia.

Asesiné a cuatro mujeres más y todo se volvió más excitante cuando Virgil Minelli, el director del CBI para ese entonces, se acercó a mí y me pidió ayuda. El director quería que yo prestara mis servicios profesionales, que fuera parte de las investigaciones de los asesinatos hechos por Red John.

Sin duda, acepté. Así podía ver más de cerca como se me investigaba, y bueno, haría más conexiones de las ya tenidas... sin contar que tendría más cuartadas.

Luego de haber hecho mis esposas a ocho mujeres y haberle quitado la vida a un hombre, mi mujer se enteró de quien yo era en realidad en el año 2003.

Tuve que tomar una terrible y difícil decisión.


	3. Parte 1: Capítulo 2

****Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece.

* * *

**Diario de un Asesino en Serie**

Capítulo 2

Ese día llegué a mi casa a las seis de la tarde. Solo iría para comer y darme una ducha, pues tenía que salir a una entrevista en televisión.

Atravesé la sala, el comedor, y subí las escaleras de mi casa. Caminé directo a mi habitación y abrí la puerta. Encontré a Ángela llorando sentada en el suelo.

"_¿Angela?_" Pregunté realmente preocupado.

Ella me miró con desesperación y se levantó del suelo como un rayo. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared.

"_No te me acerques._" Dijo con voz ronca. "¡_Aléjate de mí!"_ Exclamó molesta, desesperada, asustada.

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me hablas así?" _Pregunté desconcertado.

"_Debí darme cuenta antes. Tu salidas extrañas, tu comportamiento extraño." _Dijo entre llanto.

"_No entiendo de que me hablas."_

"_Patrick, ¿Por qué esto?" _Preguntó mientras me mostraba en mi cara dos guantes negros y una cuchilla.

"_¿De dónde los sacaste?"_ Pregunté con el corazón en la garganta.

Ella abrió el closet y me mostró la pared falsa que yo había hecho hacia meses atrás.

"_Dime que no es cierto, Patrick_. _Dime que no._"

"_Ángela, calma. No es lo que crees_." Dije con voz calmada y suave.

"_Patrick, esas salidas tuyas a veces repentinas, esos días que llegaste tarde a casa… esos días siempre hubo asesinatos de ese hombre…"_

"_No, Ángela. Esto es un mal entendido."_ Dije acercándome con calma.

"¡_Dime que no eres él!"_ Me gritó.

"_Baja la voz…"_ Dije con suavidad.

"_Dime que no eres él, Patrick."_

"_No lo soy."_

Angela Ruskin, mi esposa, se sentó en la cama llorando desesperada. Una mujer sabe cuando su esposo miente. Ella, la mayoría de las veces, sabía cuando yo mentía.

Me acerqué a ella con mis ojos humedecidos y me arrodille justo en frente.

"_Angela… Angela… escúchame_._ Dame ese cuchillo._" Dije tocando sus hombros buscando su mirada.

"_¡Dios! ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques_!" Dijo con desesperación a la vez que me empujaba de los hombros.

"_Angela, yo jamás te haría daño. Yo jamás…_" Dije a la vez que pegaba mi frente a la de ella, cerraba mis ojos y retiraba con suavidad el cuchillo de sus manos.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaban los suyos mirándome llenos de dolor y odio al mismo tiempo.

"_Eres un asesino."_

Esas palabas chocaron fuertemente contra mí. Me dolió mucho, demasiado.

Y no sé que me sucedió en ese momento.

Solo sé que enterré el cuchillo en el medio de su estomago.

Ella abrió la boca y los ojos y me miró con desesperación.

Observé el cambio repentino en su rostro.

Una fuerza indescriptible hizo que enterrara el cuchillo hasta el fondo. Es que ella me delataría… Es que no podía saber la verdad.

Comencé a sollozar incontrolablemente mientras lo hacía. La agarré por la nuca y la acomodé en la cama.

Ella me seguía mirando incrédula, asustada, desesperada.

"_Lo siento, Angela."_ Le dije. _"Nunca… nunca… nunca fue mi intención…"_

Pegué mi frente a la de ella nuevamente y comencé a llorar. Cerré los ojos y llorando la abrí en canal. Aunque disfrutaba ver como lo hacía, esta vez fue diferente. Fue doloroso, fue aterrador.

Destrocé sus vísceras tratando de pensar en que se trataba de otra mujer, de otra víctima normal.

Cuando abrí los ojos y la miré, el corazón se me hizo pedazos.

Caí de rodillas justo al lado de la cama y lloré amargamente un rato.

Recuperé la compostura y la observé por unos momentos más. Necesitaba salir del lugar, necesitaba irme de ahí.

Respiré profundo y me levanté. Tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado. No podía dejar cabos sueltos.

Me coloqué los guantes, los humedecí con su sangre e hice la cara en la pared.

Ella era diferente.

Ella no era como las demás.

Mi hermosa esposa.

No debía acabar como las otras chicas…

Me arrodillé a los pies de la cama… y le pinté las uñas de los pies con su propia sangre, con dulzura.

Sé que esto suena extraño, pero yo la amaba.

Y la sigo amando.

Ella era mi todo. Ellas. Ángela y Charlotte.

Salí de la habitación destrozado y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Charlotte. Caminé hacia mi niña con el cuchillo. Las manos me temblaban.

Ya saben el resto.

Tuve que hacerlo.

No me quedó otra alternativa.

Quince minutos después, recibí una llamada telefónica la cual contesté con tranquilidad.

Era del canal de televisión.

"_Si, estaré allá pronto. Ya casi voy de camino."_ Sonreí al teléfono.

En ese momento, se me ocurrió la estrategia perfecta para salir de la situación en la que me había metido.

Encendí la computadora de mi esposa e hice una carta. La imprimí y la coloqué en frente de la puerta.

Salí de la habitación, me di una ducha, y conduje hacia el canal de televisión.

. . .

"_Patrick entiendo que también eres un especie de inspector paranormal. ¿Es eso cierto?"_

"_Ayudo a la policía cuando puedo."_

"_Y les estás ayudando a casar a este asesino en serie. ¿Cómo es que se llama?_" Pregunta el entrevistador a su mujer colega.

"_Red John_." Contesta ella.

"_Red John."_ Añadió él.

"_Si, así es. Red John ha matado al menos a ocho mujeres_." Contesté_. "La policía ha pedido apoyo vidente para tener idea de quién es él."_

"_¿Cómo hace eso exactamente? Dar aporte vidente sobre alguien." _Me preguntó el hombre.

"_Davis, el mal verdaderamente demoniaco quema como el fuego. Quema con una horrible llama oscura y fría. Me obligo a mirar dentro de esa llama y veo la imagen del malhechor. En este caso, de Red John. Es un hombre feo atormentado. Un alma solitaria. Triste. Muy triste."_

_. . ._

Luego de esa entrevista, conduje a mi casa, como cualquier día normal.

Indescriptiblemente no recordaba lo que había pasado allá….

Llegué. Abrí la puerta. Estando ya adentro, moví el triciclo de mi niña hacia a un lado, pues estaba en medio. Subí las escaleras de mi residencia… como todos los días. Caminé por el pasillo pasando por el lado de los cuadros… y vi la nota en la pared.

"Querido Señor Jane. No me gusta ser difamado en los medios en especial por un sucio fraude. Si usted fuera vidente y no un gusano deshonesto no necesitaría abrir la puerta para ver lo que le he hecho a…"

La sonrisa de mi rostro se desvaneció.

Flashbacks comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza.

Coloqué la mano en la manija de la puerta y la abrí con lentitud.

Allí estaba la firma.

El corazón me comenzó a latir fuertemente en el pecho y los ojos se me humedecieron con rapidez.

Mi familia… estaba muerta y no lo recordaba.

Han sido víctimas mías hacía un par de horas atrás y yo no lo recordaba.

He sido víctima de mi mismo.

Fue desastroso y lo sigue siendo.

Me dejé resbalar por la pared de la habitación. Tomé el teléfono celular… y mientras las lagrimas llegaban a mi cuello, llamé al 911.

. . .

Estuve en un hospital psiquiátrico durante un tiempo. Allí intente suicidarme varias veces. Me corté las muñecas y dibuje la sonrisa en la pared con mi propia sangre, pero las heridas no eran lo suficiente profundas como para ser mortales.

Sophie Miller, mi psiquiatra, en varias ocasiones me encontró así.

Ella me ayudó mucho.

Me hizo caer en tiempo nuevamente. Me recuperé, por decirlo así. Volví a ser el mismo de antes.

Pero por dentro…. seguía siendo un psicópata, sociópata… como me quieran llamar.

Salí del psiquiátrico y quise comenzar a trabajar de nuevo, pero esta vez de lleno en el CBI. Olvidar por completo mi falsa vida como psíquico y como… asesino. Digamos que era cuestión de…redención. Comenzar a ayudar a otros, quizás en algún momento, me haría dejar de sentir la culpa que me llenaba mi pecho.

En el 2008, Red John regresó.

¿Red John? ¿Disculpen?

Yo estaba tranquilo esa noche. No salí a ningún lado. No que yo recuerde. Me estaba atormentando la situación.

. . .

La mujer se llamaba Alison Randolph, 27 años, casada, sin hijos. Murió sábado. Tenía marcas de pistola paralizante, laceraciones por estar atada a un plástico negro, cortes violentos y puñaladas en torso, y daños en vísceras.

Eso me hizo respirar profundo de alivio. Es que lo que me faltaba era salir en la noche, matar a alguien, regresar a mi casa a acostarme a dormir y al otro día no recordar nada.

Por favor, Red John no utilizaría una pistola tranquilizante.

El psiquiatra Dr. Wagner se me hizo extraño desde el principio. ¿Qué no sabe quién es Red John? Todo psiquiatra de California sabe quién es Red John. Osea, ustedes comprenden.

Entré a la escena del crimen y escuché con detenimiento como el forense explicaba la escena. Me acerqué a la cama y la observé. Ese no era Red John. Jamás lo sería. Lo primero que encuentras al entrar a una escena del crimen es la cara en la pared. Y allí estaba exactamente lo opuesto: primero la víctima y luego la cara. Era un copión. Un copión.

¿Debía alegrarme? Claro que no. Lo menos que quería era alguien siguiera los pasos de Red John.

Y ese niño forense quería hacer ver a como de lugar que el asesino había sido Red John. Se nota que no sabe nada de lo que habla. Es doctor, ¿qué podemos esperar?

Le hice creer al equipo completo que yo había estado sin poder dormir por lo sucedido, logrando así, que Lisbon me consiguiera una cita con el doctor Wagner.

"_Protege ferozmente su verdadero yo. ¿Por qué cree que lo hace?"_

Es evidente que no podía dejar salir a la luz quien era yo en realidad. Quien había sido… anteriormente.

El doctor Wagner me causó repulsión. El había sido el copión y lo agarré con las manos en la masa intentando encontrar un diario que nunca existió.

Lisbon estaba molesta conmigo. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Primero, pasé por encima de ella haciendo que me revocaran una suspensión de una semana porque yo quería el caso de "Red John" para mí, porque Red John es mío, evidentemente. Segundo, la hice rogarme, (porque sí, porque me rogó para que volviera) a trabajar en el caso, ya que yo me había ido porque NO me necesitaban…. (¿Pueden creer que estoy sonriendo al escribir estas líneas? Tercero, la engañé haciéndole creer que el caso me estaba afectando totalmente, y cuarto, casi causo que me disparen. Si, tenía razones para estar molesta.

Así que le pedí a Cho que me hiciera una rana de papel. Le hice uno que otro arreglo y se la dejé en su escritorio.

No pude evitar volverme y sonreír un poco. Ella se había asustado al ver la rana saltar, y lo más seguro, estaba sonriendo. Aunque no puedo negar que me encanta molestarla, me agrada verla sonreír.

. . .

Meses después, apareció una "psíquica", Kristina Frye, quien era parte de una investigación. Me llamaba la atención algo de ella, incluso llegue a pensar que era la asesina, pero solo porque no la soportaba, no porque tuviera pruebas contundentes hacia ella. La mujer logró hacer algo en mí que hace muchos años no había hecho; llorar.

La mujer quiso hablar conmigo al final del caso. Me hizo prometer que no la interrumpiría al decirme lo que me diría, pero al escucharla comenzar a hablar de mi familia quise detenerla. Ella me miró y me recordó lo que acordado. La dejé hablar.

"_Desde que su esposa e hija fueron asesinadas hay algo acerca de esa noche que lo ha estado atormentando. ¿cierto?" _Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos Frye. _"¿Cierto?"_

Obvio que sí. Todo me atormentaba de esa noche.

"_Su esposa quiere que le diga que su hija nunca despertó. Nunca supo lo que sucedió. Nunca tuvo miedo, ni por un segundo."_

Eso era algo que yo sabía, pero que esta mujer me lo repitiera, me lo recordara, me lastimó y mucho.

Lloré como un niño.

Odiaba llorar. Odio llorar. Es algo inútil. Inútil.

Solo fue un mal día.

Al día siguiente todo volvió a la aparente normalidad.

. . .

Y cuando pensé que un capitulo de mi vida ya había sido cerrado por completo, aparece Sophie Miller, mi expsiquiatra.

Cuando no me quedó de otra que confesarle a Lisbon que fue mi psiquiatra y que estuve internado un tiempo en un psiquiátrico, me sentí desnudo.

Pero en realidad me preocupé de que todo mi pasado saliera a la luz cuando recibí una llamada de Jared Renfrew, quien se encontraba en la cárcel hacía un año aparentemente por haber violado y asesinado a la hija de su ama de llaves. El tipo me dijo que tenía información acerca de Red John. El tono de su voz me preocupó.


	4. Parte 1: Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece.

* * *

**Diario de un Asesino en Serie**

Capítulo 3

"_He escuchado sobre usted. Dicen que se da cuenta cuando la gente miente_." Dijo Jared mirándome a los ojos.

"_¿Tiene información sobre Red John?"_

"_Tengo información dinamita que es suficiente para atraparlo_." Dijo sin vacilar sin dejar de mirarme.

"¿_Cómo consiguió tal información_?" Pregunté.

"_Red John es amigo de un amigo mío."_

Me impacienté.

Red John tenía mucho cuidado. El estudiaba muy bien a las personas con las que se relacionaba mientras cometía sus asesinatos.

"_Ese amigo tuyo, ¿también está preso?_" Pregunté con intriga.

Comencé a hacer memoria, a repasar las personas con las que el asesino en serie se había relacionado.

"_Tengo amigos en todos los ámbitos_." Sonrió Jared.

"_Cuéntame_." Dije sentándome encima de una mesa a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

"_Estoy condenado a 25 años de cárcel por un delito que no cometí. Mi última apelación fracaso. Sáqueme de aquí y le daré a Red John."_ Dijo mirándome seriamente.

"_Violó y asesinó a la hija de su ama de casa. Si sabe mucho sobre mí, sabe que no soy un mago…. Y que sea inocente no quiere decir que sepa sobre Red John. Tendré que decir que no."_ Me levanté y me voltee para retirarme.

"_Su esposa, Red John le pintó las uñas de los pies. Si. Con la propia sangre de ella. La policía no hizo público ese detalle. Fue con la única que hizo eso. Un toque de elegancia…. solo para usted."_

Me detuve en seco al escucharlo. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabia eso?

"_¿Cómo sabe eso?"_ Volví a caminar hacia él con enojo.

"_Le dije que Red John es amigo de un amigo mío."_

"_¿Cómo se llama ese amigo?"_

"_Su nombre es sáqueme de aquí y le diré eso y mucho más. Cantaré como un pájaro."_

"_Ok."_

Perfecto. Ahora tenía que dedicarme a sacar a este imbécil de la cárcel.

. . .

Minelli no quería reabrir el caso de Jared por más que le dije que era inocente. Y Lisbon intentaba detener toda locura que se me atravesara por la mente.

"_Minelli quiere que te vigile." _Dijo Lisbon mientras caminábamos hacia la oficina.

"_¿Qué harás?"_

"_No te seguiré a todas partes. Hagamos un trato."_

Un trato. Lisbon ofreciéndome un trato…. A mí.

"_Cuando estés en problemas, llámame. Minimizaré el daño." Añadió._

Que tierna.

"Trato _hecho." Contesté._

"_Y… y no uses el auto de la agencia, si la oficina sabe que estás haciendo esto sin autorización, estás frito."_

"_Entendido."_

_. . ._

Minelli amenazó con expulsarme del CBI por haber hecho las cosas sin autorización, así que decidí ahorrarle las molestias. Terminé renunciando al CBI frente a una Lisbon que me decía "No lo hagas." Estaba triste. Después de todo, llegamos a sentirnos buen el uno con el otro trabajando juntos.

Estando fuera me dediqué a investigar al amigo del tal Jared Renfrew. Me comuniqué con un amigo de un amigo experto en el área de las comunicaciones e hice que realizara una investigación para mí.

"_Hola."_ Contestó el hombre.

"_Buenas."_ Hice un cambio en el tono de mi voz estando en el teléfono público.

"_¿Quién habla?"_

"_¿No reconoces a un viejo amigo_?" Pregunté.

La persona se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

"_¿R. J.?"_ Preguntó las iniciales con timidez.

"_Necesito que consigas a tu hacker."_

"_Hace tiempo que no me llamaba, señor."_

"_Lo necesito ahora."_

"_¿Justo ahora?" _

"_Le pagaré con diez grandes."_

"_Ok. Lo que sea por usted. ¿Qué necesita?"_

"_Que entre al servidor del Departamento de Justicia a buscar una información y infiltrar otra. Ah… que use un seudónimo que me identifique, pero que no sea tan obvio. Si Patrick Jane se entera, mucho mejor."_

"_Bien… Veré que puede hacer."_

"_Lo tienes que hacer. A menos que por hacker tengas a un mediocre."_

"_No. Claro que no, señor."_

"_Bien. Te enviaré la información de lo que quiero que haga. Me envías en mensaje de texto el número del banco a donde quiera que le deposite el dinero."_

"_Sí, señor."_

"_Un placer volver a hablar contigo." _Dije colgando la llamada.

. . .

Para mi sorpresa, el amigo de Jared era Olvar Tanner.

Hacía siente años, Jared cumplía condena por narcotráfico y durante ese tiempo compartió celda con Olvar Tanner. Tanner le contó lo sucedido, que había reclamado en su juicio en el 1998, que solo había sido cómplice, que el asesino era un tal Red John y que nadie le había creído.

Aunque yo me sentía aliviado por una parte, sentía a la vez que no podía dejar cabos sueltos. Quizás Jared no sabía nada más, pero tenía que asegurarme de que de su boca no saliera nada comprometedor.

Recibí una llamada de Lisbon. Me preguntó si estaba bien. Siempre tan atenta conmigo cuando son situaciones como estas. Esto me hace sentir extraño. Pues ella y yo, creo que somos amigos y a veces quisiera gritarle quien soy en realidad, como soy, pero no puedo hacerlo.

En fin, ¿habrían encontrado algo? Me detuve a comprar una pizza con peperoni para el equipo y luego me dirigí al CBI.

Cuando llegué, vi que Van Pelt había encontrado información de la madre de Undine (la amante muerta de Jared), Mariska Kopecki.

. . .

Traté de mantenerme tranquilo.

"_La mujer se cambió el nombre. Ahora se llamaba V.K. Clooney. Y compró un condominio hace cuatro meses…. Es raro. El mensaje me llegó de un civil."_ Dijo Van Pelt frente a la computadora.

Yo me extrañé y sonreí un poco.

"_Un tal Dr. Joe, de New Hampshire._" Añadió la agente pelirroja. _"No podría entrar a un servidor del Departamento de Justicia. ¿Cómo supo lo que yo preguntaba? ¿Cómo tuvo acceso a la base de datos de Salud?"_

En ese momento supe que era mi hombre. Me levanté y me detuve a su lado frente a la laptop. Tomé el ratón.

"Al _decir Dr. Joe de New Hampshire… dices….D R J O E N H."_ Dije comenzando a cliquear las letras.

"_Si._" Me contestó Van Pelt.

Como por arte de magia, apareció en la pantalla: RED JOHN.

"_Oh por Dios_." Dijo Van Pelt.

"_Pregúntale quien es_." Le dije a la agente.

Ella lo hizo sin vacilar.

"_¿Está ahí Jane_?" Se leyó en la pantalla.

"_Soy Jane_." Escribí.

"_Sigue con el buen trabajo_." Salió en la pantalla.

"_¿Por qué?"_ Escribí.

La conexión se bloqueo y yo sonreí con suavidad. El chico estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

"_Quiere que tengamos éxito. Renfrew dice la verdad. Tiene información sobre Red John_." Dije con emoción.

"_Despacio. Aun no tenemos nada_." Dijo Lisbon.

"_Solo tenemos que soltarlo. Y luego Red John irá por él."_

Dos semanas después Jared iba a ser sacado de la cárcel. Mientras el equipo se preparaba, me dirigí a la oficina de Lisbon.

"_Jane, ten cuidado. Todo está saliendo como Red John quiere." _Me dijo.

"_Está saliendo como tiene que ser."_

"_Crees que lo estás manejando. El es el que te maneja a ti."_

Yo no lo quería ver así, pero tenía razón.

. . .

Recuerdo una conversación que tuve con ella sobre la venganza.

"_Jane, somos oficiales de la ley_." Me dijo estando sentada en su escritorio.

"_Tú lo eres. A mí no me importa la ley. Me importa la justicia."_

"_Eso no es justicia, es venganza."_

"_¿Cuál es la diferencia? Nunca hemos discutido esto, porque pensé que estaba implícito, pero cuando yo atrape a Red John, lo cortaré y lo veré morir lentamente como hizo con mi esposa e hija…"_

Hasta yo mismo me lo creí. Lisbon tenía razón, Red John me estaba manejando a su antojo.

. . .

Volviendo al tema de Jared, las cosas pasaron como tenían que pasar. Bueno, en realidad, no. Eliminar al hombre me costó un poco de trabajo.

Jared salió de prisión. No quería cantar como pájaro tan rápido. Pidió una hamburguesa y patatas. El desgraciado huyó durante una manifestación. Hizo las cosas mal. No sabía lo que le esperaba.

Red John, con temor a que el Jared abriera la boca demás… contrató a otra persona para que lo siguiera.

En medio de la manifestación, llamó a su hombre.

"_¿Estás siguiendo la camioneta como te pedí?"_

"_Sí, señor. Estoy viendo a Renfrew. Ha escapado."_

"_Maldita sea. Síguelo. Ve tras él. ¡No le pierdas la vista por un demonio!"_

"_Sí, señor." _

"_Lo quiero muerto hoy mismo_." Dije colgando la llamada.

. . .

Estando en la sala de descanso del CBI, Cho no dejaba de culparse.

Jared había derramado su café caliente encima de Cho y en ese momento había aprovechado la situación para huir.

"_Ya basta. No fue tu culpa."_ Dijo molesta Lisbon.

"_Hey. No fue tu culpa_." Le di una palmada al hombre en la espalda.

Recibí una llamada a mi celular de Jared y le dije al equipo donde se encontraba. Todos se asombraron, ¿Cómo yo podía dar una ubicación tan precisa? Yo sabía dónde estaba. Siempre lo supe. La persona contratada me mantuvo informado en todo momento.

"_Esto no ha terminado todavía. Atraparemos a Jared y él nos dirá todo acerca de Red John._" Me dijo Lisbon con seguridad.

Yo respiré profundo.

Salimos hacia el motel en Corona del Norte, en Tijuana, Baja California, México.

Cuando entramos, el hombre estaba en la bañera muerto, ensangrentado, junto con una prostituta, Juana Porfiria Braga.

Vi la pared, en ella había escrito "El es Mar…" Di varios pasos hacia atrás y me alejé del baño. _¿El es Mar?_

Me senté en la cama y crucé la pierna como suelo hacer a veces. Otro cabo suelto eliminado. Solo faltaba una cosa para estar completamente tranquilo. Lisbon se sentó a mi lado.

"_Ya puedes decirlo_." Dije mirando a la nada.

"_No quiero decirlo. En otra ocasión_." Dijo Lisbon. "¿_Qué crees que significa?"_

"_Red John es más poderoso de lo que creí. Siempre ha estado delante de mí."_

"_Hablo de lo escrito en la pared_." Dijo Lisbon.

"_No tengo idea…"_ Dije mirándola.

"_Jared trató de decirnos algo importante."_ Dijo la agente.

"_Tal vez."_

Ella tocó mi brazo con sus dedos índice y corazón.

"_La próxima vez… lo atraparemos_." Me dijo con ternura.

Yo la miré y le sonreí con suavidad.

"_La próxima vez_."

El teléfono celular que estaba en la mesita comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla.

Abrí la tapa del teléfono y me lo coloqué en el oído.

"_Hello."_ Hablé.

Una sonrisa siniestra se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. El trabajo había sido terminado. A la mañana siguiente, debía depositar el 50% del dinero restante que me faltaba por pagar.

. . .

Todo había terminado… por unos meses, ya que el hijo de un ex cliente intentó asesinarme colocando una bomba en una camioneta. No lo logró, pero estuve ciego más de un día. Se hizo _amigo_ de Van Pelt para poder entrar a las instalaciones y terminar lo que ya había comenzado. Su intención era dispararme. Todo acabó en el estacionamiento del CBI mientras intentaba huir con Van Pelt en su camioneta. Lisbon me salvó la vida. Otra vez. Fue una experiencia nueva, pero extenuante.

Recuerdo cuando le tomé el pelo la mañana siguiente al recuperar la vista.

"_No sabes lo mucho que me alegra ver de nuevo tu rostro, Rigsby." _

_¿Rigsby?"_

Nunca olvidaré esa expresión. Me la disfruté al máximo.

"_¡Ah! ¡Estás gracioso!"_

Hermosa.

. . .

Luego de eso, mi vida se complicó aún más. Un tiempo después estando en la comodidad de la habitación de mi motel, escuché cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

Me extrañé y me dirigí hacia ella. La abrí y cuando vi al hombre en frente de mi, tragué hondo. ¿Es que todos quieren perseguirme?

"_Hola."_ Saludó el joven.

"_Hardy Tanner_." Dije en voz baja y algo cortada.

"_Si"_

"_¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace meses que no… nos vemos."_

"_Quiero… mostrarle algo." _Dijo el joven sheriff.

Alargó su mano para entregarme una foto de dos chicas.

"_¿Quiénes son?"_ Pregunté maravillado ante tanta belleza.

"_Maya y Emma Plaskett."_

En ese momento, sentí nuevamente el torbellino en mi estomago. Cerré los ojos y tomé un bocado de aire para intentar luchar contra mí mismo. Hace años que no sentía esa maldita sensación.

Pero no fue fácil y al final me venció.

"_¿Qué necesitas?" _ Pregunté despacio y suave luego de abrir los ojos y mirarlo directamente a los suyos.

. . .

Varias semanas después, un día normal de trabajo, me dirigí al Crocket State Memorial Park en San Angelo, California, donde aparentemente había ocurrido un asesinato.

Caminé junto con Lisbon hacia la escena. Lisbon preguntó el nombre de la víctima y Cho contestó.

"_Emma Plaskett. 19 años. Local."_

El mundo se me vino encima. Ya yo no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo.

Caminé despacio hasta la chica quien estaba tendida en la tierra. Pasé por el lado de Hardy quien me siguió con la vista. El policía junto al cadáver, quitó el plástico amarillo para que yo pudiera estudiarlo.

El corazón se me aceleró como nunca antes al verla.

"_Lisbon." _Mi voz era totalmente entrecortada_._

"_Maldición_." Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la agente.

"_Si." _Dije yo en voz baja.

. . .

No era una coincidencia. No con él. Las uñas de los dedos de los pies estaban pintadas. Igual como hizo con mi esposa.

Lisbon me hablaba, pero yo negaba con la cabeza. Es que esto no podía estar sucediendo. No otra vez.

Escuchamos una avioneta en el cielo. Todos miramos a él.

"_Dios mio." _Dijo Lisbon.

La camioneta dibujaba una cara sonriente en el cielo… y los flashbacks comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza.


	5. Parte 1: Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece.

* * *

**Diario de un Asesino en Serie**

Capítulo 4

Emma era reservada, temperamental, una chica que asumía riesgos, y Maya; la más alegre, más cautelosa, más conservadora.

Hardy había pedido ayuda a Red John con Maya y a cambio tendría a Emma.

Hardy Tanner nos hablaba y caminaba como si nada. Yo lo miraba con atención. O estaba actuando muy bien o yo le había hecho algo. Miré a Lisbon con mis brazos cruzados.

"_¿Estás bien?_" Me preguntó. "_Te ves pálido."_

"_Estoy bien."_ Dije mostrándome lo más tranquilo posible.

Intenté atacar al padre de las gemelas en la residencia. El soportó todo bastante bien. Lisbon estaba molesta conmigo.

¿_Por qué tenías que ser tan cruel?" Me preguntó._

"_Las estadísticas dicen la mayoría de las veces que papi lo hizo."_

"_¿Desde cuándo te importan las estadísticas?"_

"_Solo quería acelerarle el pulso."_

Si. Justo como lo tenía yo de acelerado en esos momentos.

"_Espera. Esto fue Red John. Los cortes, las puñaladas, escribir en el cielo. Si lo unes todo, es difícil de descartar." _Me dijo Lisbon.

"_Si. Es Red John. Absolutamente, pero hay alguien más involucrado en esto. ¿Por qué cambiar tanto su modus operandi? ¿Escribir en el cielo?" _Le dije.

Qué estúpido fue.

Si las cosas salían mal, yo no iba a caer solo.

"_Quizás quería que estuvieras en el caso. Trata de hacerte caer en algún tipo de trampa."_

"_Tal vez. ¿Por qué secuestrarlas en su auto y no en su casa como siempre lo ha hecho? ¿Y por qué dos víctimas al mismo tiempo?" _Dije mirándola con intensidad. _"Hay algo personal tras de esto_. _Red John las conoce, o conoce a alguien cerca de ellas."_

Y yo tenía que recordar todo antes de que algo me incriminara.

Claro.

Recuerdo haber ido a una oficina del gobierno en San Francisco en el fin de semana.

"_Hola. Vengo a registrar una compañía."_

"_Bien. ¿Trajo la documentación?"_

"_Si. Aquí está."_ Dije entregando el sobre manila.

"_R-Jay Solutions, Inc."_

"_Es correcto."_

Luego de eso durante la semana, fui a un cibercafé e hice un email a la compañía Fogarty Skywriting. Les envié la cara sonriente y pagué $1,250 dólares por transferencia bancaria de inmediata.

¿Cómo era posible que no recordara eso?

. . .

Los padres de las gemelas hablaron de Mace Guthrie. El chico estaba en el mundo de las drogas y el sheriff Tanner dijo que lo conocía. Le di una mirada fugaz. ¿Quería incriminarlo? Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía totalmente perdido.

Lisbon recibió una llamada de los chicos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"_Los chicos están en el correo para abrir un casillero. El casillero de la dirección que utilizó Red John para hacer el pedido a la compañía Fogarty Skywriting." _Dijo Lisbon aún teniendo el teléfono en el oído.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero ella se adelantó.

"¿_Roy Tagliaferro? Encontraron una carta."_ Me dijo.

Apreté los puños por un momento y solté un suspiro.

Era de Rosalind.

"_Roy Tagliaferro es Red John_." Le dije a Lisbon mientras íbamos camino a la casa de Rosalind.

"_No sabemos eso."_

Yo sí lo sabía.

"_Red John mató a Emma, contrató al piloto. El piloto recibió orden de R-Jay Solutions. R-Jay Solutions es Roy Tagliaferro. Roy Tagiaferro es Red John_."

"_Tal vez."_

"_Rosalind conoce a Red John. Ella lo ha visto. Roy Tagliaferro es Red John… y Red John…"_

"_¿Qué?" _Me preguntó al ver que no termine la oración.

Red John era yo. Soy yo.

En ese momento sentí las ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

"_¿Qué, Jane_?"

La miré a los ojos por unos instantes.

"_Nada." _Dije soltando un suspiro de frustración.

Los nervios me estaban matando. No podía dejar de mirar a Lisbon estando ya en frente de la casa de Rosalind Harker.

Afortunadamente yo había hipnotizado a la mujer antes de dejarla plantada y no me reconocería como su amante.

Y supe muy bien como buscarla. Rosalind era ciega.

. . .

Dejé que Lisbon hablara hasta que Rosalind preguntó porque buscaban a Roy.

"_Creemos que el podría ser un asesino serial llamado Red John."_

Ella lo negó y simplemente huyó hacia su habitación.

La seguí. Intenté persuadirla para que hablara con nosotros. Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

Red John la abandonó. Lo menos que podía hacer era…. saber si estaba bien.

¿Cómo pudo dejar su firma plasmada en la pared de su habitación?

Los vellos de la piel se me erizaron. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

"_Conozco muy bien a Roy. Lo conozco íntimamente. Y estoy segura, tan segura como la tierra que pisan mis pies que Roy es un buen hombre. Dios sabe que todos cometemos errores."_

_. . ._

Un día mi Citroen se dañó en la carretera. Mi teléfono celular no tenía señal, así que caminé hacia su casa. Ella abrió la puerta. Me dejó entrar. Fue muy hospitalaria conmigo. Me preparó limonada y estuvimos hablando un poco de música clásica. Fuimos amantes… un tiempo.

Ella era una mujer solitaria, y yo, yo necesitaba sentir a alguien. Estuvimos cinco meses. Yo la visitaba de vez en cuando.

. . .

"_Yo estaba feliz cuando venía y triste cuando se iba. Se fue y no regresó nunca más."_

"_¿Puedes describirlo?"_

Sé que estaba jugando con fuego al hacer esa pregunta, pero no pude evitarlo. Tenía que hacer ver el poder que ejercí sobre ella y quería que existiera una descripción errónea de Red John.

"_Un metro ochenta de altura, no muscular, pero tampoco blando, cabello lacio corto. Una voz amable. Manos duras y fuertes. Olía a pino, clavos y tierra y le gustaba escucharme tocar el piano. _

No todo era mentira. Amaba escucharla tocar el piano. Especialmente las piezas de Bach.

"_Una vez trajo un amigo, Dumar. Fumaba mucho"_

Era el Sheriff Hardy.

"_Me regaló un peluche." Añadió._

¿Cómo olvidar el peluche? Hice que Hardy lo comprara para ella. Sonreí al darme cuenta que esa era la coartada perfecta. Lo incriminaría a él y yo saldría bien de todo.

. . .

Me quede esa noche junto con ella. Necesitaba volver a escuchar tocar piano. Necesitaba volver a escuchar la hermosa pieza Prelude de Bach.

Rosalind la tocaba como los ángeles. Le ponía todo su sentimiento.

Mientras tocaba, reflexioné sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y también cree el plan para salir de la situación en la que estaba metido.

. . .

Lisbon, Hardy llegaron a la casa temprano. Yo lo miré detenidamente mientras Lisbon nos hablaba. Esto acabaría muy pronto.

"_Hace ocho meses, cuando apareció Tagliaferro, se vendió una granja llamada Sparrow's Peak_." Dijo Lisbon.

Recuerdo habérsela comprado a Hardy, por medio de Cut Iron Properties Trust. Allí debería tener a Maya.

Tuve una pequeña discusión con Lisbon ya que no había orden para ir a rastrear el lugar y yo necesitaba ir. Necesitaba ir primero que nadie. Y llevarme a Hardy.

"_Si atrapamos a Red John, no quedará libre. Es mío."_

"_No hables así. No puedo dejarte en el caso si sigues diciendo locuras."_

"_¿Locuras? Tú estás loca si piensas que me detendrás. Red John es mío. Te arrepentirás si tratas de meterte en mi camino."_

"_¿Me estás amenazando?"_

Obviamente fue una amenaza. Perdí los estribos y la retiré de inmediato.

"_No. Solo digo que tú…"_ Y me detuvo en seco con sus gritos e hizo lo que yo quería que hiciera, dejarme solo con Hardy.

Lo único que no me agradó es que le dijera que me disparara si hacia algo.

. . .

Hardy y yo nos detuvimos en frente de Sparrow's Peak.

"_¿Tienes a Maya aquí?_" Pregunté con tranquilidad.

"_Si. Está segura. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" _Me preguntó con una sonrisa a la vez que masticaba su goma de mascar de nicotina.

"_Quiero verla."_

"_¿Qué sucede? Me lo dice como si…"_

"_Hardy, sabes que nunca, nunca me habías visto antes de este caso." _Dije mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

El sheriff me miró extrañado.

"_No comprendo… Usted sabe que yo nunca lo delataría."_

"_Me conociste justo en la escena del crimen de Emma."_ Dije dándole un toque encima de su hombro izquierdo. "_Sabes que mi nombre es Patrick Jane, y que soy consultor del CBI. Nada más. Nunca antes en tu vida. NUNCA antes me habías visto."_

Hardy asintió.

El sheriff y yo entramos a la granja. El empuñaba su escopeta. Intenté abrir una puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada.

Me hizo bajar al sótano. Sabía que él intentaría matarme. Lo sabía. También sabía que el equipo en esos momentos, probablemente, ya había descubierto que quien compró el peluche para Rosalind, había sido él.

Encontré a Maya en un cuarto del sótano. Allí estaba. Viva, como Hardy había dicho. El no la quería matar, solo la quería para él.

"_Maya. Está bien, Maya. Te sacaremos de aquí."_ Dije a la chica observándola por la rendija de la puerta de madera.

Miré al joven sheriff.

"_Está viva."_

Y este simplemente me apuntó con su arma.

"_Actúas inteligente, pero eres un tonto_." Me dijo Hardy. "_¿Recuerdas a Orval Tanner?"_

"_Si. Es el primer cómplice de Red John. Murió hace años en la cárcel."_

"_Ese es el hombre. Soy su hijo, Dummar."_

"_¿Y Red John?_" Pregunté.

"_Era amigo de mi padre. Y con orgullo puedo decir que también mío_."

Si supiera que fue Red John quien le quitó la vida a su padre.

"_Si, esa mujer, Rosalind, no hubiese hablado, te hubiésemos traído aquí. Nos hubiésemos tomado nuestro tiempo."_

¿En serio?

Bueno, todo resultó como quería. Ahora solo faltaba que llegaran por mí a tiempo.

Tuve suerte, porque así fue.

"_Hardy, baja el arma."_

Lisbon, como siempre.

"_Debiste esperar a que Red John apareciera." _ Le recriminé.

"_No podía arriesgarme, Red John se fue de todos modos." _Me dijo Lisbon mientras le apuntaba a Hardy.

"_Entrégate ahora y convenceré a Red John para que te mate rápido en vez de lenta y dolorosamente." _Le dijo Hardy a Lisbon, cosa que me molestó bastante.

Red John jamás le haría daño a Lisbon. Jamás. Al menos eso pensé en ese momento.

Lisbon y el tuvieron un forcejeo en el cual ella lo dejó inconsciente.

Cuando abrimos la puerta y vi a Lisbon abrazar a Maya sentí…

¿Tristeza? ¿remordimiento? ¿culpa? La chica me dio una mirada fugaz, y eso fue peor. Red John mató a su hermana gemela y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

Observé las cámaras colocadas cuidadosamente en el sótano. Yo no las coloqué ahí. Hardy tenía compañía. Tenía a alguien vigilando la granja el tiempo en el que él no pudiera estar presente.

Aproveché la situación.

"_El estuvo aquí." _Dije con voz cortada.

"_Salvamos una vida, Jane. Tenemos a Hardy, él nos dirá lo que necesitamos."_

Era algo que yo no podía permitir.

"_Debiste haber esperado… como acordamos."_

"_Tú estarías muerto."_

"_Pero hubieses atrapado a Red John." _Dije con ironía escondida.

"_Creo que tu elegirías vivir."_

Lisbon estaba mal. Si Red John… estuviese frente a mí. Y yo tuviese la oportunidad de atraparlo… no me hubiese molestado morir por la causa.

Todo es confuso, lo sé.

"_Te equivocas_." Le dije.

"_Tú te equivocas. ¿No ves que hay personas a quienes les importas? ¿Qué te necesitan?"_

Me sentía el hombre más miserable en la faz de la tierra en esos precisos momentos. Ella salió dejándome solo.

. . .

Estuve un tiempo en el lugar y luego salí. Noté que Hardy había despertado y estaba soltándose con cuidado la esposa que lo aprisionaba a la camilla.

Sabía que esto acabaría mal si no hacía nada. Caminé de inmediato a la camioneta y tomé la escopeta de Hardy que hace un tiempo atrás uno de los agentes había colocado en el asiento trasero.

Apunté sin vacilar hacia el hombre que ya se había levantado y había quitado el arma del cinturón de un policía.

Escuché el primer estruendo y yo no dudé en disparar.

Todo fue tan rápido.

Si no lo hubiese hecho, Lisbon y Maya estuviesen muertas… y yo no podía permitir eso.

Maya merecía vivir, y Lisbon…

No iba a permitir que le hiciera daño.

Todo fue tan repentino. Me vi con la escopeta en las manos y la solté.

No soy persona de actuar sin pensar. Todo lo calculo detenidamente, pero esta vez no hubo tiempo de hacerlo. Aunque eso no quiere decir que me arrepintiera de lo hecho.

En algún momento tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar ese eslabón suelto.

Me acerqué a Hardy y me arrodillé a su lado colocando mis manos en su pecho. Observé sus pupilas. Ya no estaban dilatadas por la hipnosis, sino porque esos serían los últimos momentos de su miserable vida.

Me miró a los ojos.

"_Red….. John…."_

Se rió y colocó su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de silencio.

Tragué hondo y miré hacia un lado.

Si hubiese vivido, ¿me hubiese delatado? Quizás no, pero no pongo mis manos en el fuego por mis socios. Todos en algún momento te traicionan.

'Red John eres tú.' ¿Quién se lo iba a creer?

Sin duda eso sería un mal chiste para todos.

Si, un mal chiste.

**Fin de la parte I**


	6. Parte 2: Adelanto

****Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece.

A/N: Dependiendo de los reviews que reciba, decido si termino la parte 2 completa y la subo. Por ahora... adelanto un poco de la parte 2 a ver que les parece.

* * *

**Diario de un Asesino en Serie**

(Pequeño adelanto - Parte 2)

Capítulo 1

"_Ese es el medio del problema, Red John. Desde el incidente de Tanner has estado exageradamente alterado."_

Virgil, por favor. ¿Por qué tendría que estar alterado? Al contrario. El hombre no sabía el gran peso que me había quitado de encima al haber salido de Tanner.

Bueno, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

En fin. El director del CBI hizo algo que me alteró bastante. Nos retiró los casos de Red John y se los entregó a Samuel Bosco.


End file.
